Watch Me Fly
by anonomon
Summary: Metra Mentum is a Sarcastic adrenaline junkie who dreams of breaking away from her normal life. Growing up with Sam doesn't help her need for excitement, at least not till he got his new car. Now she has more excitement then she knows what to do with it, and she loves it. Ratchet/oc/Ironhide
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Anonomon, This is my first FanFiction Ever so I apologize if I screw up. My updates will be sporadic considering this is something I'm doing to Spend a little time and have some fun. If you see any issues with spelling feel free to tell me. I tend to do run on sentences but I'm going to try and avoid it. I'm used to writing Horror stories on DA my current one is about a Cannibal but no one wants to know about that. You're here for Transformers. Well Transfans get ready set Disclaimer!

Anonomon does not Own Transformers or FanFiction or plan on making any money from this.

"Talking"

'cybertronian'

:Com link:

:: bond talk::

There is an art, it says, or rather a knack to flying. That knack lies in learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss. –Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy

Metra's POV:

Dull doesn't even begin to tell you about school. Nope, not one little bit. Between the work, and ruthless student school was hell. But of all the things that get me down the most is the feeling of oppression. Listening to my English teacher talk I decided to think about my place in life. My name is Metra Mentum, needless to say I'm not too happy with my name it gets too many crappy Harry Potter jokes. My name is not a spell to move someone's brains even if it was it wouldn't work at this school, take your pick is it A) because they have no brains or B) they are muggles. Trick question! The answer is both!

Before you ask no, I'm not emo or a cruel goth girl. I'm just fed up with dealing with these imbecilic creations. I like people I do, hell if I see a new person I'm like a puppy excited to meet them and full of energy.

Life for me has been pretty easy family wise, I live with my dad. Mom is out of the picture she isn't dead or divorced from my dad. She is just out at sea right now working with the coast guard. Pretty awesome right? She loves the ocean Dad and I joke she loves it more than us but we don't really mean it. I have a few friends, not because I'm ostracized, just because I prefer it that way. My closest friend is Sam Witwicky. The boy is crazy, like a squirrel. Yes, squirrels are crazy them and their nuts. He has the attention span of squirrel too. But I love him, he's like family. He and I are like a small Gang, so close that if one leaves the other will find them and beat them to death…Not really but we will track them down.

My grades are pretty average, mostly because I don't bother applying myself. Dad says I need to try harder but, we both know that's not going to happen. Right now I have all B's except for Art in which I have an A, and Physical Education I'm failing that because I refuse to play team sports. Unless it's dodgeball then I'm a fucking sadist. Revenge is best served by a red ball to the face.

I zoned in right as the bell rang gathering up my stuff leaving to catch up with Sam, we had gym next.

"Hey Sam ," walking up to his locker that also holds my things as well because I can never remember my locker's location or combination, "you ready for gym?"

Sam groaned, "Do you really have to ask?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "No but it's rude if I don't."

"You rude, never." He faked a look of shock before I responded. "I see you've been practicing back talk Sammy, a little more and you might be ready for the big leagues."

Laughing we walked into the gym. We were both infinitely grateful Trent wasn't in this class, gym is hard enough without being harassed by dicks like him. Looking around I checked to see what we were playing, that's when I saw them my little red brethren of revenge. It was dodge ball day.

Sam's Pov:

Metra and I walked into the gym, Looking at her as I set my bag down I saw the grin. A grin of a twisted sociopath. It meant only one thing Dodge Ball. I quickly stood in our assigned lines for attendance. Listening to the names called off I quickly said here when my name was called.

" Alright class listen up," Coach Greenwall yelled at us. "Today's game is Dodge Ball. You know the drill two teams one victor. Split up and get ready!"

I was quick practically gluing myself to Metra's side. Normally she and I would sit off to the side and talk about random things. But dodge ball meant she was playing and if I didn't she'd 'accidently' hit me in the face. I learned that the hard way, she's not normally cruel but dodge ball changed her. It was a chance to fight and actually get away with it. Once the Class was split up we all formed the lines. When the whistle was blown I focused on not getting hit. Metra would take enough people out for the both of us.

She was fast and accurate with her throws. Dodging like she was avoiding bullets. The look of a warrior on her face. I paused and shuttered thinking of what she's be like in the military. I never wanted to face her on a battle field. My thoughts were interrupted as a dodge ball hit my gut.

"Witwicky! You're out!" Greenwall yelled across the room. I sighed and went back to the bleachers to watch the butchery of the opposing team.

Metra's POV:

Gym ended sooner than I would have hoped, I was a bit annoyed. I had actually gotten hit, it had never happened before. But I did get distracted so I deserved it. I skipped the rest of the day enjoying the rest of the day on my skateboard. My dad offered to buy me a car when I graduated. Though he said 'if'. Sometimes my dad can be an ass, but I love him for it. Till I get my car my board was my freedom, I loved the feeling of the wind as the world buzzed by. I was always happy when I was on my board, no matter how bad the day I would always cheer up after a ride. I picked up a few things from my detention buddies, one thing being boarding skills, and parkour. It was dangerous but I loved the feeling of the free fall.

My phone went off and I stopped. It was a text message from Sam. "I got the A and now I'm getting the car!"

I smiled knowing how much this meant to him. "I'll stop by later to check it out." Waiting for a bit I got my reply from Sam "K! Oh and Dad says to stop skipping."

I laughed, Ron always looked out for me he and my dad are best buds. So they were both happy when Sam and I became such good friends. Secretly I think they want us together. Never gunna happen, I'd rather date a blow up doll. Once again my phone went off this time it was a call. I looked at the caller ID before grinning. It was Xaiver my teacher.

"DarkStar, Park now." His call was short and sweet. He'd always had a thing about sounding cool. Code names and short calls for meetings were his calling card. He treated his students like we were spies and we loved it. Shaking my head I kicked off once again headed to the park sending a quick text to Xaiver or professor X as he liked to be called "ETA 10 min"

I couldn't help but smile, even if I failed at dodge ball today is going to be great. I can't wait to see Sam's car and practice with the guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys Anonomon here! I am so happy I got 2 favs/follows! So a special thanks to Aeglos3, wolflover24, and .is. (love the name btw) ! But into some info. I need some help figuring out how to bold and italics works here on FF. I mean come on this is my first story so I'm not sure how to work everything. Hell I had a hard time last night trying to post. So anyone willing to PM me some info on how to would be loved ubber much so! Read and review Please cause I'm gunna need the love to keep writing. Oh and It says parody in the genre but I'm changing that to humor because this isn't parody I just didn't see the humor option at first.

Again Anonomon does not own Transformers, FF, or plan on making any money from this story.

"Talking"

'cybertronian'

:Com link:

:: bond talk::

Metra's POV:

I finished my training with X and boy was I soar. This is where I used to say never again, but I always go back so no point in it anyway. Skating down the street I headed to Sam's house eager to see his new set of wheels. I snickered at the idea of what it would look like, Images of a junker with more rust then paint popped into my mind. Poor Sam, Ron is such a cheap-o.

It wasn't long before I pulled up to Sam's house I jumped off my board kicking it up. "Yo! Sammy! Where you at girl?" I smirked at the last part knowing that would make him act the fastest. As if on cue Sam came running out of the garage.

"M&M you know I am not a girl!" he threw his hands up into the air annoyed with my antics. "Now come here and check this out. I'm a man that got himself a man's car!"

I walked into the, dropping my board in shock I couldn't help but fall to my knees. "how the hell did you get that?!"

A smug look appeared onto his face, "Cause I'm awesome like that," his confidence didn't last long before he faltered. "Actually I just got lucky….really lucky. But I love it, as much as a boy can loves his car."

"HA! You said boy! So much for man," doing a victory dance I grinned. "but seriously your car is kick ass!"

"Actually it has one little problem, the radio has a habbit of turning on to random stations." Sighing he looked at me. "I haven't figured out why yet though."

As if on cue the radio went off quoting the morning talk show, "well Mitch it seems the crowd is confused!"

I lost it and Started laughing, "yu-yup your car is awesome, has a personality and everything. Are you gunna name it or can I?"

He looked at me like I was insane, "why does my car need a name?"

"Because Sam it has personality and that earns a name, and sense you don't want to name him I will. From this day forward by the power in which I gave myself you shall be named Sparky!"

Sam's POV:

I rolled my eyes, "Really Metra? Sparky?" I couldn't understand her Idea of naming my car sparky. It didn't make any sense to me.

Her grin never faltered, "yup he's yellow and got attitude so I'm calling him sparky. I was originally thinking of Thor, Zues, or Odin but I decided against it. I thought It give him too much ego being named after a god."

I laughed as I watched her circle my car like a cat would circle its prey, and at least until she slipped on a small oil puddle my dad had forgotten to clean up. I lost it, while she cussed out the puddle.

"You son of a bitch, cock sucking, uncle fucker! If you weren't a puddle I'd rip out your intestines and use them to hang you!" yup violent threats to interment object, I often wonder what would happen if she ever used a threat like that on Trent. But then again she doesn't make threats, she make promises. My thoughts were interrupted when mom came bursting into the garage.

"Metra Mentum! How dare you use that kind of language in front of my little Sammy!" Mom covered my ears, "you know he's impressionable!"

Metra laughed, "Sorry Judy, I forgot I was just angry. I think I broke my butt on this oil puddle."

Mom gasped, "I told Ron to clean that puddle up! RON!" she stormed out of the garage ready to start a war with dad…..great just what I needed.

"Come on Metra lets go for a ride!" I hopped into my car unlocking the passenger side for her. "you know you wanna."

"Sorry Sam not today, I need to go home shower and get some sleep. And prep for my next Art project . But I'll text you later." She grinned patting the hood of my car fondly.

Metra's POV:

Grinning down at the car, "Well Sparky take care of my brother from another mother." I practically jumped out of my skin when the radio once again piped up quoting princess bride "As you wish!"

I shook my head before heading out of the garage making a bee line home on my board my thoughts still on Sam's car. I wonder if he'll let me borrow Sparky to go drag racing. Knowing Sam probably not but a girl can dream can't she.

Once I arrived home I started ditching my clothes till I was down to my bra and underwear. Dad was at work so I didn't have to worry about being caught, though he wouldn't care anyway. I tossed my clothing into the laundry bin and headed down to the basement aka my bedroom. Grabbing my remote I turned on the stereo grooving to the sound as I sat at my desk pulling out some paper planning my next project. I wonder if Sam will like a miniature model of Sparky. Either way I'm going to make one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys Anonomon here! I am so happy I got more favs/follows! Thanks to the reviewers and watchers! But into some info. I need some help figuring out how to bold and italics works here on FF. I mean come on this is my first story so I'm not sure how to work everything. Hell I had a hard time last night trying to post. So anyone willing to PM me some info on how to would be loved ubber much so! Read and review Please cause I'm gunna need the love to keep writing. **

**Again Anonomon does not own Transformers, FF, or plan on making any money from this story.**

**P.S lots of nerd references this chapter **

"**Talking"**

'**cybertronian' **

**:Com link:**

**:: bond talk::**

Metra's POV:

I looked into the eyes of my pet dragon. The army below us was laid to waste. I was victorious, finally middle earth was mine! My moment with Steven was interrupted by my general.

"what do you want?" I glared down at him.

He opened his mouth to speak, and MSI's Shut me up blared from his mouth. Within seconds I found myself on the floor of my room. I grumbled, once again middle earth was free from my tyrannical control. Turning to my phone I looked at the caller ID. Of course it was professor X. Without even a second thought I hit the ignore button. What? It was 5 am, this time of morning doesn't exist unless I stayed awake to it. Collecting myself from the floor I laid back down on my bed and prepared for the next dream of middle earth conquest. Once I final got comfortable my ring tone blared out once again. Pissed I answered the phone. "WHAT! This better be Damn important to wake me up!"

"Woah DarkStar," his voice rang out of the phone. I'll admit his voice was amazing normally it could tame my inner rage monster but not today. No I am not a morning person. "I know it's early but hear me out."

"Fine but talk fast or there will be blood shed." My annoyance clear in my voice.

"Fair enough, the guys and I found an old abandon warehouse. It's perfect for our new base since the last base was commandeered by the city. And James was grabbed by the cops for trespassing. We know you've got some strings in the station so maybe you can work your magic and get James out."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, I couldn't help my cousin worked as a cop but I knew I couldn't get James out. I don't have that kind of power. Besides if he got caught he earned it. "Look X I can't do anything about James. You know I don't have that much pull, yes I can get you warnings instead of getting taken away but I have to be with you. I'm not a mob boss," I paused "though that would be awesome. And as far as the new base is concerned it can wait."

"I figured I'd try. But cancel your plans today if you had any we need you're help fixing the place up. I'll admit I miss the old place but the Idea of a new play house is pretty cool."

"Only you X can make a full grown man loving theater sound cool."

He laughed , "yeah I'm Kick Ass that way. But seriously 10 am be there or have scavenger duty."

I rolled my eyes and hung up on him. Scavenger duty was the dullest job you can get. The idea of spending the evening in the scrap yard looking for useful junk to make ramps and such just didn't sound very appealing to me right now, or any other time. Tossing the phone on the night stand I once again let the silence of the house lull me into sleep.

I awoke once again, this time I was ready to join the world of the living. I rolled out of bed, grabbed some clean clothing and showered. I spent longer then I should have just enjoying the feeling of the warm water fall on my skin. My moment of peace was brought to an abrupt halt when the water went cold. "FUCK ME FREDDY!" I could hear my dad laughing from upstairs at my distress. Growling I exited the shower, dressed, and ran a brush threw my hair. Before leaving my room I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. Well shit 1 pm looks like It's Scavenger Duty for me tonight. Quickly I texted Sam telling him about my situation. "Sorry Sam, X took over the day and most of tonight. You and Miles are on your own at the party. Have fun and if Trent gives you any trouble give me a ring and I'll stop by and shove him in the lake."

Time Skip to That evening while on Scavenger duty

Still Metra's POV

It's official X needs to be taught a lesson. A lesson would be too kind, no he needed to be educated on the misuse of power. My thoughts were interrupted when a yellow Camaro drove past me. "Sparky?" I followed after the car thinking maybe Sam came to help, such a sweet boy. I caught up with the Camaro when It started to change. Wait change? There was sparky standing not like someone flipped the car standing but hey look the car has legs and turned into a person kind of standing. He shined a light into the sky. "What the hell Sparky? Are you summoning batman?" I asked the car or robot. Sparky quickly turned to look at me whirring in worry, wait a minute looking at me. Fuck. That was not my smartest idea, I mean Sparky could be evil, and trying to take over the world. Or they are here to steal our energy and use us as human batteries like in the matrix!

"METRA!" I spun to see Sam calling my name motioning for me to run. He didn't need to tell me twice. I sped off towards him as the Sparky once again turned into his car form speeding after us. Sam ran into a building, I was not far behind when I heard the dogs barking….Once again Fuck, X you are so dead.

"Nice doggies," Sam tried to calm the beast from on top of a crate. I looked around for something to distract the dogs from Sam when I spotted an old wrench. Grabbing it I flung it at the dogs.

Sam's POV:

I watch Metra throw something at the dogs, making them run after her. She ran faster than I ever could before grabbing one of the dogs' jaw and holding it shut trying to show dominance. Causing a few of the dogs to falter. That was until the demon car showed up scarring them away. Metra looked over at the car before turning to me panic on her face. "SAM RUN! HE'S GOING TO USE US AS HUMAN BATTERIES!" I didn't care if that was the truth or not before I threw the keys at the car. " I'm sorry! Take the keys! The car's yours I don't want it!" Metra dove for the keys. "Sam! We might be able to shut it down with these!" That's when I heard the sirens, thank god the cops! We are saved. I grinned over to Metra as the car drove off. She looked at me with an apologetic look. Well shit. Metra took off hiding somewhere in the junk yard. I turned to the police, "Good, you're here." My joy was cut short when the police spoke. "Let me see your hands!" I tried to reason with them, "No, no, no! It's not me!"

"Let me see your hands!" I lifted my hands still trying to explain. "The guys are inside!" the cop did not seem to care as he told me to put my head on the hood. Mom and Dad are not going to be happy.

Metra's POV:

I watched Sam get taken away by the police. I felt guilty but at the same time I couldn't get caught. Sure I would have gotten a warning but my Dad would still be told and I'd say good bye to my future car so Sam you are on your own. I looked down at the keys in my hand, yup life just got interesting, and if the human race is going to survive these keys will be the one thing to save us. Bolting form the junk yard I returned home. It's time I prepare for war, and I best be ready to get Sam set up too. That is once he is out of jail.

**AN: Next chapter Metra and Sam meet the autobots. But boy is Metra wrong about them and the keys. Tell me what you think of Metra please, I really want to know. Chapters will always be around 1k words. R&R please it's the only thing that keeps me writing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG OMG! Sooo many people have been fav, following, and reviewing! I feel so loved. I need to fill you all in on a few things. 1- I write on my free time while Rping with friends so the updates are all over the place. 2- Like most writers her on FF reviews fuel me to update sooner and depending on the reviews longer chapters. 3- Any questions about Metra or suggestions to can be said in reviews or pms (I like pms they make me feel special) 4- Xaiver is not really Professor X or super powered. He's just a xmen fan. 5- Metra does not have super powers just a whole lot of Balls. Fear is her bitch and she plans on keeping it that way. 6- Yes Metra does have fear she's just really good at controlling herself. 7-now I'm just enjoying listing things off. Lol I'm a loser and now for the big #8**

**Anonomon does not own Transformers or any of the well known fandoms she jokes about. Anonomon also does not plan on making any money with the story but does hope for fan art, and reviews. She is a needy little bitch that way.**

"Talking"

'cybertronian'

:Com link:

:: bond talk::

Metra's PoV :

Sleep didn't happen last night I was too busy planning on how to defend the people I care about. As far as the world is concerned it can save itself I'm not superman or any other hero, if anything I'm a rouge or bounty hunter. I'll work for whom ever holds my interest either by money or benefits to myself. This fact alone make me wonder why I'm friends with Sam, but then again the spazz tends to grow on people. That and his mom is an amazing cook. There it is the benefit for me, free food. I'm a sucker for free anything.

My preparations were simple. I gathered medical supplies and sowing kits, the sowing kits in case anyone needed stiches . I collected all my knives and my two hand guns. I know I'm not old enough to own them and that I need to be 21 but screw the laws the world is ending. Besides they were a gift and they are useful. Thanks X. I also took a good long look at the keys, as far as I can tell they are normal ol' keys. Oh looks can be so deceiving, but they won't fool me! Glaring at the keys I jumped when my alarm blared out wailing like a banshee who stubbed her toe. Great noon I best try and get ahold of Sam and apologize for leaving him at the mercy of the cops.

I dialed his number and waited for him to answer. Nothing, great he's pissed he always picks up for me no matter whats going on. But that's probably cause he's afraid of my wraith. But if he's not going to answer I might as well head out and plan my battle fields, maybe grad a coffee at starbucks or something. Grabbing my board I headed off into the world, into the great unknown, to hell and beyond! Whoops my mind is wandering again. Grinning as I threw my board down and skated off I yelled at the top of my lungs, "ADVENTURE!" That's right Adventure Time baby.

It wasn't long till I arrived at the Starbucks, I spotted Mikaela heading off on her scooter thing. Curious I followed I mean if Mikaela is around maybe Sam isn't far behind.

**I know Shortest chapter ever but I kinda feel like making it short for suspense. I'm evil I know but it's better then nothing. **


	5. READ THIS!

**Authors note: **

** Hi guys, I'm sorry but this is not an update. I need to inform you of a few things. My power has been out the past week thanks to Sandy. Stupid storm. But I am Writing the story by hand right now I have quiet a bit of thje next chapter finished but I still need to finish it and then type it up before I can post it. Sorry about this long wait. But I'm doing the best I can. And I'd Like to apologize for lying to you all. On chapter 3 I promised autobots on chapter 4 but didn't do it. I'm soooo sorry. And Thanks to all my reviewers, followers and favorite-ers. I'm going to try and get something posted by late tonight or tomorrow. Any reviews or pms about this story with Ideas and comments on how I'm doing would be forever loved. Pms preferred….cause as previously mentioned they make me feel special. :3 **

** ~Anonomon**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys look I updated! Just like I said I Would. The script from the movie is a little bugged up. I can't remember the movies script word for word. I'm doing my best, and thank you Devil-O-Angel for PMing me I love the attention! And once again. Anonomon does not own Transformers in any way shape or form nor does she plan on making any money from it. With out further interruption have Chapter 5.**

"Talking"

'cybertronian'

:Com link:

:: bond talk::

Metra's POV:

Just as I had thought it really wasn't long before Sam came running actually bumping into Mikeala. That was a new tactic. But if that's how he 'woos' a lady then he's been after me for a while now. Nah, that's just how he gets my attention I am a real space case after all. I mean look at me now I've been lost in my own mind for OH HELL! Another robo-thing?! I watched as a larger and meaner bot burst out going for Sam. Oh hells to the no. I ran out in front of Sam guns out firing at it.

"Metra?" Sam looked paniced. To be honest so was I but the feeling of the adrenaline pumping threw my system was just glorious. That's when I noticed the robo-dick snapped out of its shock, unharmed I might add. "Sam we best run." Right as I had finished Sparky came out of no where smashing into Dicky, yes that's the other bots new name…Dicky. I think it suits him.

Sparky Transformed again doors swinging open. I shoved Sam and Mikeala in jumping in after. Sam gapped "What the hell are you thinking?" "I'm thinking sparky here is going to protect the keys and because we have the keys he by default will protect us." I puffed up proudly at this logic until Sparky started speeding. Sam was screaming in terror along with Mikeala. I laughed and hooted loudly enjoying the speed, until Sparky stopped in an alley cutting his engine and lights off.

Mikeala glared "What the hell are you thinking? You're going to get us all killed!" She obviously was about to keep chewing me out about this. When I spotted Dicky heading our way I put my hand over her mouth shushing her pointing as Dicky passed by. Sam finally stopped hyperventilating, "Is it gone?"

Sparky started to drive again It didn't taking long before Dicky was on our asses again. Mikeala was repeating about how we were going to die. At least that was until Sam spoke up and told her to trust the car and that Sparky was an awesome driving. I smiled, my little girl is growing up into boy. He hasn't earned the title man yet.

Dicky caught up with us. Sparky Kicked us out and transformed before starting to fight off Dicky. Sam and Mikeala scrambled to their feet to run, while I stared in awe of the sight infront of me. "Real life Rock-em Sock-em Robots!" Sam glared and dragged me to safety, "you are nuts Metra. You're going to get killed and you act like it doesn't matter!" "But Saammmmmmm Rock-em Sock-em Robots!" I whined depressed Sam would pull me out of the action. He walked away from me obviously fed up with me. I can't blame him, its hard to deal with all my awesome.

Sam rolled his eyes before looking back at the fight. At least until a little robot came out and attacked him. He was screaming for someone to get it off as it removed his pants. Right there my mind slipped into joke mode I had to bit my tongue from yelling surprise bot rape. Lucky for him Mikeala cut the little fuckers head off with a powered hand saw. What the hell where did she get that? Does she have a magic bag like Felix or something? I looked over when I heard footsteps behind me lucky for us it was Sparky. Dicky would have smashed me the second my mouth opened. He looked over to Sam eyes full of concern. Wait? How can a bot have such expressional eyes. Are they even Called eyes?

Bee's POV:

I had fought off Barricade, before returning to my charge and his femme friends. Metra and Mikeala I think their names were. I might have it wrong. Metra was the one who dubbed me Sparky and Mikeala is Sam's sparkmate of choice. Yup I got the names correct. Sam and Mikeala were looking up at me in a mixture of awe and fear. I can't blame them I am larger then them and they did have a run in with Barricade. Metra on the other hand was looking at me like someone had just given her a large piece of energon candy.

Sam started asking me questions that I did my best to answer with my current vocal issues. I knew Optimus would be able to explain things better. Metra was oddly silent for what I had learned about her. She must be in shock. As soon as I finished answering questions I transformed into my alt mode, opening my door for the children. Metra just plain sprawled out claiming my backseat as her own. "Ahhhh, Sparky you got a comfortable inside if I do say so myself." I chose not to reply embarrassed and how calmly she could say things like that. Sam and Mikeala discussed where to sit both nervous about sitting in the driver's seat.

"Sam just sit in the driver's seat." Whined Mikeala. She was the most nervous in this situation. Sam quickly turned the issue to Metra. "Metra, you need to scoot over. One of us has to sit back there too." Metra snorted at his comment, "Sorry Sammy you snooze ya lose, besides there is a driver's seat perfectly un occupied." Mikeala looked at Sam smugly "That's exactly what I said. Minus the whole you snooze you lose part."

Sam growled lightly before blushing and idea obviously has came to him. "Sense Metra obviously isn't moving and we both feel too strange sitting in the front seat. You could sit on my lap." I am positive it can't be healthy for an organic's face to change color so drastically a shade of red. Mikeala pondered it a bit before agreeing. Theo two got in before Metra yelled "ADVENTURE!" and I headed to the meeting spot.

** Next chapter I introduce Metra to the rest of the autobots. And I already am working on it. So all I need is some luving to continue. :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: OMG people I am so sorry, I have been having a rough time concerning my health. I thought that would give me more time to write but in reality I spent what seems like the end of 2012 and most of 2013 in the hospital. DX I feel like such a major dick right now I mean I always told myself a few 'rules' of writing fanfiction. 1) Never start a new story while one is still in the making (unless I have the uncontrollable muse bug biting me in the ass) and 2) Do not be one of THOSE authors, you all know the ones I talk about they don't update for 2 months or more. I have no problems with authors that do that but as I reader it drives me insane, so I don't want to do that to my readers. TT~TT forgive this poor ill soul please. To those that have reviewed and favorite-ed (sp... is that even a word?) and added to your alerts. Your reviews definitely help me stick to my update as often as possible thing but helps me feel someone actually cares about my story. But any whom moving on Anonomon does not own Transformers in any way shape or form nor does she plan on making any money from it. With out further interruption have Chapter 6**

"Talking"

'cybertronian'

:Com link:

:: bond talk::

Metra's POV:

I had started to close my eyes and reflect on my day, when Mikeala decided it was a brilliant idea to insult our giant robotic getaway vehicle. Poor Sparky obvious too it straight to heart….if he has on I think he does. Needless to say Sparky kicked us to the street and drove off. I dropped to my knees and yelled, "TAKE ME WITH YOU!" I refused to lose the one glimmer of hope for adventure in this piss ant town, and I have his keys he will come back….right? I turned to Sam pouting he snickered, "Are those tears M&M?" "Fuck you Sam he was the most…wait it was a he right?" I paused to think for a little before continuing "He was the most interesting thing to happen to me sense well ever…..no offense Sam but you play it real safe." Sam snorted, "Well I'm sorry Metra not all of us think reacting the 'Leap of Faith' as a Saturday morning." He did then something I had rarely seen. He yelled. "BESIDES IT WAS FOUR THOUSAND DOLLARS THAT JUST DECIDED TO DRIVE OFF AND LEAVE US IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET!" Part of me felt like poking the now enraged Sam to see if he would try and fight me but given today's events I let that go…..for today anyway. As soon as I decided to get ready to hike back to my fortress of world salvation aka my bedroom Sparky drove back in a new car or rather as a new car. Needless to say Sam was pretty impressed.

After we had re-entered our robotic friend who at this point was kinda feeling like butler/body guard, what seemed like forever had passed before opening his doors for us to exit once we were properly out of him, sparky transformed with all his mechanical awesomeness. 'Damn I need to get me one of him' I mused to myself. A few minutes passed in awkward silence my least favorite kind of silence, four cars drove up and transformed. I smirked 'maybe I can find one of their keys and I could get a bot of my own.'

The Semi looked down at us, " Are you Samuel James Witwicky? Descendant of Archibald Witwiky ?" Sam gawked at him I swear I could see his legs shaking like mojo before Mikeala spoke, "they know your name…" Poor Sam all he could manage to do was nod. Semi-bot continued speaking, "I am Optimus Prime leader of this group. This is my Second in command Jazz." At the mention of his name the silver bot spoke, "Whats cracking lil'Bitches?" He ended his introduction by doing a small dance and landing on a car like I do my sofa after school. I glared harshly at him before growling, "That's to you, and if ya don't get it right I'll make sure you'll never foget it." Sam moved his gawking expression to a look of seriously and shut the hell up mixed in a glorious love child, "Really Metra?" "Hey I shot one multiple times…..MY BOARD!" I shrieked at the memory of what I had forgotten, of all the things to forget why did it have to be my board.

Sam rolled his eyes before Semi-bot continued unfazed by my actions, "Our medical officer Ratchet." The rescue vehicle spoke after sniffing the air, " The boy's pheromones suggest he wishes to mate with one of the females." He barley had a chance to finish his sentence before I hopped away from Sam and shouted, "NOT ME!" that action cause him to shift his gaze on me I felt a strange tingling in my body. "According to my scans the small female has a broken rib and spike adrenaline ." Sam glared metaphorical daggers at me "What I told you X was a slave driver." He scoffed at my response but moved back to paying attention to the bots.

Semi-bot or Optimus as he introduced himself as once again ignored our antics, 'I'm starting to think I'm losing my touch.' Motioning to the black truck mobile bot I'm gunna call him Tiny "This is our our weapon's specialist Ironhide." Tiny transformed his arm into cannons large beautiful cannons. "Ya feeling luck punks?" Sam stepped back and slightly behind me while I started jumping up and down like a little girl seeing a new Barbie and pointed "I NEED those Sam, not want NEED!" "No Metra, you destroy enough things without weapons let alone advanced alien cannons." I whined, " but Saammmmm I'm out of ammo!" I now felt like the little girl being denied said Barbie. Optimus looked over to Tiny.. I mean Ironhide and gace an order for him to put his cannons away. Needless to say not only was I pouting but so was Tiny. He mumbled what I could only be his form of apology by saying all he wanted to do was show off his cannons. I don't blame the poor bot, if I had those I'd want to show'em off too. "Show'em again!" the words slipped out before I could control them luckly Optimus only chuckled at my enthusiasm before continuing his speech. I didn't pay much attention instead I focused on Tiny hoping my stare would make him pull his cannons on me.

**Continued AN: I figured I should tell you guys to say thank you to my bro for bringing me my laptop for a few hours to type and update my story. Cause with out that you'd be waiting for me to get out of the hospital.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN:**

**Hi anonomon here again. I'm sorry about such a long wait for an update. I've been going through more in my life than ever so it's been hard even getting online. I would like to thank DarknessMakesMeSmile, your review motivated me to get online and type up another chapter. Also would like to thank my smartphone Sin for giving me my email with the review. I was asked if this was a self-insert via pm but I would like to inform you all it is not. Metra is soooooo different from me it isn't funny. Besides if I met a cybertronian I'd apologize for letting my car get so messy and then fall to my knees beg for my life, hyperventilate and pass out. Not in that order or maybe I can't be too sure.**

**But any whom moving on Anonomon does not own Transformers in any way shape or form nor does she plan on making any money from it.**

"Talking"

'cybertronian'

:Com link:

:: bond talk::

Ironhide's POV:

As I observed the humans gauging their reactions to Prime's speech I caught the small female with a love of weaponry ignoring Prime completely and staring at me. It's strangely flattering and annoying all at once. That femme needs to know what she's getting into. "Pay attention Femme"

She scoffed at my words giving a grin that if she were a cybertronian femme would make lesser mech's nervous. "Sorry Tiny, but I'm less interested on the history lesson then I am seeing your canons again." Shaking my helm slightly I checked my audio receptors to make sure I heard the femme correctly before responding, "Femme if anyone here is Tiny it's you, now pay attention." Sadly Prime had already finished his speech and it was time to move on.

Metra's POV:

Semi-bot looked between Tiny and myself quickly I pointed to Tiny and said my natural response, "he started it." We weren't even fighting and I still felt I need to blame him. I watched semi raise his eyebrow? Is that an eyebrow do they even have or need those? I'll have to ask later. He transformed along with all the others. I watched Sam and Mikeala get into to be. Wanting to ask some questions about Tiny's cannons I started heading to him before medi-bot drove up to me oped open his doors and spoke. "Get in I want to finish scanning you and look at that rib." I stuttered "b…but I want to.." I din't get to finish before he snapped. "FEMME GET IN NOW!" I hung my head in shame before getting in, feeling the safety belts close in on me wanting a bit of revenge I yelped. "My Rib!" I clutched my sides and curled up slightly.

" Sorry Femme I'm not falling for that one. Now tell me how did you acquire those injuries?" I paused "injuries? I have more than one?" He growled threw the radio "yes femme, you have two injuries at this time a broken rib and bruising on your sides." "oh…I didn't even notice the bruising. Well I was training with my slave driver X he went a little over board but I'm used to it." He paused as if thinking or in his case processing I mean they are like giant computer things right? "Are you a mutant? When I search the web for training and X a school for mutants pops up." I lost it at that I just started laughing, "no no no I'm no mutant the X you got is a work of fantasy…. I wish I were a mutant at least then I'd have awesome powers. My X is just a guy who teaches me and a rag tag group of street rats the ins and outs of street running and boarding." My voice faltered a bit at the mention of boarding remembering the loss of my faithful partner in crime.

"Femme are you alright?" his voice rang out in concern. "yeah I'm good just a little bummed my board got left behind when the evil cop bot attacked Sam and I decided to shoot him." "Evil cop bot? Bumble Bee mentioned Barricade attacked you were foolish to fight back you should have ran." " I did run that's why my board got left behind, I just fought back while running. Besides if I hadn't I don't think I would have made it away let alone Sam." I was agitated at his comment to say the least, who the hell does he think he is telling ME what I can and can't take. Sure I realize it was stupid on my behalf but it's my choice not his. Deciding to change the subject I pondered before considering a nickname for the medi-bot , "Hey I've nicknamed almost everyone so I've decided to nickname you as well,"

he groaned I can only guess he's had a history with nicknames " Because you are the medical officer I shall call you Nurse. Don't worry your nickname is the nicest one I've made in my opinion." He swerved a bit at his new nickname. "Femme are you glitched I am a mech not a Femme I will not be called a nurse!" "Here is the thing nuresey baby a Nurse is not just a female they can be men too. Besides I could call you Penischu but I'm being nice so shut up and take it like a mech."

Ratchet's POV:

I growled to myself I can't believe this femme, she should show her elders respect not mock us. First she calls Ironhide Tiny, granted that is a bit humorous considering he's bigger than her but to call me a nurse! It's degrading in my optics. Regardless I'm stuck with her for now till we get those glasses then I can be done with her and her nicknames. I just pray to primus everything works out.

Time skip to Sam's backyard Metra's POV:

Ugh I can't believe this first I was stuck with Nursey but now I'm with Mikeala. Ratchet got his name changed-ish because Nursey sounds better than nurse. I watch the group bicker a bit before walking in the house taking it upon myself to help Sam find the magical glasses. I mean come on they have to be magic to actually hold the information to a magical cube. I wonder if I can write this whole thing into a story make it a movie and make some free cash, I can see the title now "Magical transforming cars and The Cube of life." Hmmmm I like that actually a little lengthy but it gets to the point.

I looked over at Sam's parents "Hey guys, I'm looking for some magical glasses any clue where I can find some?" They looked at me as if I were insane before laughing. "magical glasses Metra? Really best excuse for wandering into our house yet." Judy laughed obviously s bit stressed before an earth quake hit and she ran upstairs with Ron looking for Sam. I looked out the window to see Ron's new yard screwed up and Sam hyperventilating. Used to this behavior I shrugged it off and continued searching in the kitchen. First I checked the fridge finding nothing I grabbed myself a nice soda and looked around the room. I spotted Sam's bag and was getting ready to check it when he came running into the room going into it and pulling out the glasses bright red, probably got embarrassed by his parents….again.

I walked out of the house threw the back door I spotted a strange group of men circling the house I tried to run it when I felt pain lots of it. Looking down at my gut a taser , "oh fuck" I passed out great last words Metra great last words.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN:**

**Hi anonomon here again. I'm sorry about such a long wait for an update. I've got no excuse besides I've decided to stop being a hermit, at my family's orders. I really want to know what everyone thinks of Metra so I've decided that if you feel like asking my oc a question or a question about the Metra either 1 drop a review with the question added (review then question not question as review) 2 a pm with the question. A heads up I'm having a bit of a hard time with the story because I hate following the movie I honestly can't wait for the story to be done with it so I can go off in my tangets of non movie based plotness.**

**But any whom moving on Anonomon does not own Transformers in any way shape or form nor does she plan on making any money from it.**

"Talking"

'cybertronian'

:Com link:

:: bond talk::

Metra's Pov

The first thing I noticed was the searing pain going through my body and the murmurs from people or voices I don't recognize. Groaning I think back to what happened last thing I remember…..wait a minute that Son of a Bitch, "THEY TAZED ME!" in my state of groggy-ness I let the last part of my thought verbalize to the world only to be met by the sound of laughing. They taze me and then mock me oh hell no. I sat up quicker than I probably should ignoring the pain in my ribs glaring at the nearest living being near me. Which just happened to be…. Sam?

"Sam?" I coughed lightly my throat feeling dryer than it probably should have but meh, "where is sparky?" Sam was about to answer when a man in a suit approached me. "Metra

Mentum, my name is Agent Simmions and you will call me," "Agent monkey suit" I grinned interrupting him. "No you will call me sir and as of right now you and your delinquent friends are under my watch." I groaned "okay Sir Agent Monkey Suit, you have no right to keep me here what was I doing wrong besides leaving my friend's house at a break neck speed?" Sam sighed, "they know about the bots." "oooohhhhhhh so that's what I did." Agent monkey suit sighed before guiding the group and blabbing on about his job while Sam demanded he be taken to sparky I would have payed attention but I was too busy memorizing my surroundings and path out of here when Sam grabbed me preventing me from waling into the agent.

Sam was pail and pointed to…..Holy hell! Is that the evil guys the bots were here to beat to the magical cube of life? Sam voiced my own though "that megatron!" "no that's N.E.B 1" AMS (agent monkey suit) butted in before I let out the one word that comes to mind. "Shiny….. the death of out race is so shiny….and pointy let's not forget pointy." Sam and AMS facepalmed together before the two chose to ignor me and argue about megatit. I wonder if it's like a lamp post…. I walked passed everyone and climbed up to megatit's leg and licked it. Yup its cold….. "gu'sh! 'am 'tuck! 'alp!"

Agent Simmons's Pov

I looked over to the commotion by NBE1 to see the girl stuck to the leg of 'megatron' as the boy called him. Lennox broke down in tears laughing at the girl's predicament. "Agents get her off NBE1 and meet up with us after. "

Metra's Pov:

Well I feel like a fool but it was totally worth it. The agents walked me towards the break room to get me a warm drink to help I'll admit it I like these two. "did we learn a lesson?" Agent A spoke, "yes I did." "and what was it?" agent b asked smirking. "Well mom I learned never lick a frozen robot because you never know where they've been and they taste like shit." Laughing the three of us paused when we heard an alarm go off about the NBE1 hanger loosing it's power. No power + a very angry soon to be ex-frozen megatit = "He's gunna kill me for licking him!" I ran ahead ignoring the calls of my favorite agents down a random hall way looking for Sam I didn't find him but I did run into Glen and the minibot he was running from. Well here I go again.

**An p2:**

**Well guys I need your opinions. I want to skip ahead to after the movie thanks to my laziness I mean were almost there anyway do would it peeve you all off if I did so 'cause I'm sorry to say that if I'm forced to finish the movie it's going to be filled with more fillers like this chapter. Yes I'll admit it this was pure filler but I needed to post something with my author notes so I didn't feel like a dick. So tell me if you'd be okay with you all if I skipped (I'd do a flash back) and I need votes for my poll on my profile!**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi guys me again. I know another update strange am I right. Hopefully there will be more updates as I have been having a hard time sleeping lately. Which means more humor and grammar/ spelling errors. (not that the errors are okay but that's kinda a heads up) My computer steelix has been giving me some serious trouble lately my net and programs are running so slow it's not funny. Luckly I have a Smart phone that lets me get my emails so I can continue reading reviews and stories. If I don't reply to your review It's not because I don't love you because I do trust me. My readers are my little minions of my mind love. Okay that sounded creepier than it was ment to…I blame my hour of sleep in the last 2 days. As I write I'm loading FF on my net because It takes what feels like an hour for it to load. I wish I could write and update on my poor little sin (smartphone) but alas he's not that smart. Anyway If you read this thank you if not well see if I ever read your author notes again (if you write but then again how would you get that threat unless you read my AN *hears crash in background* well I made prowl glitch) Have a nice day/evening if you want that is. I'm not your lord and master…yet. Side note, if anyone has a gaia online account feel free to message me my username is Sevaunt. **

** Disclaimer: see chapters 1-8**

"Talking"

'cybertronian'

:Com link:

:: bond talk::

Metra's POV

It's been a month since the mission city incident. I hate to say it but I missed out on all the fun…well the not so fun. Things have been quiet for the most part if you count being detained at a military base calm, but then again I do. The feds say I'm not being detained and let me walk around but I feel detained. But at least I'm not alone, Sam, Mik or Mikeala sam's new or rather first girlfriend, Judy, and Ron are here too. They say it's only for our protection just incase a few lingering Decepticons decide to attack. I let my mind wander back threw the past month just trying to think of some way to make things more interesting again.

-flash back-

_After Megatit's destruction, the awesome moment I missed when I was locked in a supply closet by a random solider which was not cool. The Sam, Mik, and the bots came back. Will freed me in the closet…. After 10 hours of boredom. I ended up cracking the bone in my shoulder trying to break down the door in my defense it was blocked off by rubble. Ratchet was not a happy Nursey for the first week I was forced to be his shadow. Little to say he was a tad appalled by my odd habits, or rather my love of danger and tendency to get injured. I got to watch him work though, which was interesting that was also how I found out Jazz died. I may not have known him long but I still was a saddened by his passing. I wouldn't say I was at the point of crying and falling into a depression, but I honestly didn't know him well enough to._

_I still stalked I mean annoyed Ironhide trying to get him to pull his cannons on me. I think I'm growing on him. He actually showed me his cannons after I final just asked. He also let me watch him practice. He's a bit of a show off but he deserves it the explosions were fucking rad! We bonded over stories of our scars. He actually asked to watch me free run once I was better. I didn't wait I ran out side demanding he follow me because I couldn't drag him I tired though. One thing this base is good for is it's full of great places to free run. It was all fun and games Ironhide freaked when I almost fell and tried to get me to stop. Didn't listen and kept going needless to say, he comm-ed Ratchet. I didn't know that until I jumped onto him while he passed. Not my fault he got in the way on my next target. I got the lecture of the life time on that one. He sent me to the room I was given, it was an old interrogation room. Hide met me on my way there and told me my free running could be used in battle with proper training. He offered to teach me and everything. I told him I would take him up on the offer so long as I could get my own cannons and take out a few decepticons. He laughed and told me I can try to take out a few cons but I most likely will only cause some damage rather than death, he never commented on my cannons though. I'm taking that as a yes._

_Our whole little group have been cut off from the outside world no net, or phones. I was grateful they atleast let us watch Tv. Sam, Mik, and I have taken to playing with swivley chairs on our free time. One word: jousting. Brooms, trash can lids, swivley chairs, and a long hall way had become our best friend. We hold competitions every Saturday. So far Mik is the undefeated champion, I think she cheats. We actually have to do this late at night after Ratchet forbade us from doing it, he says it's dangerous. He hasn't said anything but I have my suspicion that he is catch on to us. I blame Sam he get nervous and acts guilty every time Nursey walks into the room._

_Cards have also become our friend, the soldiers asked us to join in on a game of poker once. Sam ended up failing horribly, Mik and I did okay. Needless to say I got hooked. We gamble with snack foods. I'm getting better with Some help from Epps. He and I are Bros now, at least I hope we are._

_I Haven't spent much time with Optimus and I probably won't I don't think he has the time for reckless hooligans like myself. To bad he's missing out._

-end flash back-

Like I said things here are dull. But I think I've figured out what to do. I strolled into med bay and plopped down on the one of the beds. Nursey was nowhere to be seen I was hoping to help him work. Laying back I started to nap or at least try to but luckly for me I heard Ratchet's thunderous foot steps.

Ratchet's POV

Today has been one of those days. I had a conference with my fellow bot's and the human government. Needless to say it did not go well. They wanted our weapon technology and we flat out refused. That didn't stop them from arguing Optimus. I don't think these humans know the word respect. To make matter worse I can't get a moment of peace and quiet anywhere on this base. Even my med bay has been over run. Between Ironhide, Bumblebee and the human's near constant accidents I haven't had a moment to even collect my thoughts. The biggest culprit of these accidents happens to be Metra, I swear that fragging femme has no sense of self preservation. It seems I'm dragging her in here every other day. If I had it my way she'd never leave med bay again.

Speaking of said human once again here she is. "Well Metra what did you do this time?" She chuckled, "Nothing this time Nersey I swear. I was just bored and wondered if you needed any help or something. I've got a few hours to kill before I go and train with Tiny." I vented trying my best to stay calm. "no Metra I am in no need of assistance at this moment, if anything I could use some time to myself." A crestfallen look flashed across her features. "oh, well if you need me I'll be around doing the usual causing chaos and such."

Standing she left, her usual energy down. Is there something wrong with her? Or am I just getting paranoid? Better safe than sorry sitting down I contacted Ironhide.

:Hide, have you noticed anything off about Metra lately?: :She's fine Ratchet, I noticed the change in her behavior and confronted her about it. She has a case of what the human's call homesickness.: I knew something was wrong. I searched the internet for more information on this Homesickness. I felt some relief as I read the article. Homesickness is the distress or impairment caused by an actual or anticipated separation from the specific home environment or attachment objects. I know all too well how she felt. All of us did, but she at least has something to go home too. I envy her for that, but I hope that Earth will become a new home for us.


End file.
